Palette the Cat
Palette is a 16 year old cat residing in northern Spagonia. Talented with the visual arts, she is currently attending an art academy in Empire City. However, she had encountered a curious creature known as a wisp, a special one of its kind as well, known as a Rainbow Wisp. While most wisps give their user short term, singular abilities, the Rainbow Wisp fuses into Palette to give her multiple transformations so long as they are fused, akin to a Magical Girl or "Mahou Shoujo". Together, they battle the anti-wisps, a subspecies of wisp who corrupt other organisms rather than empower them. Concept and Creation After moving on to more original projects, I still wanted to make fancharacters on the side for fun. And because it was solely for fun, I didn't take it as overly serious as I would have in the past, and just wanted a casual and lighthearted character. Eventually I just started pulling little bits of inspiration from almost anywhere, like whatever I was doing while brainstorming just applied itself to the character. See a white cat? Make the character a cute white cat. Watch some shows in French? Make them french as well. Eventually this process continued until I felt I had enough content and connections to post Palette. Personality Palette is polite, calm, and lighthearted. It's difficult to emotionally upset her, as she often willingly accepts the negatives she has experienced, with her favorite phrase "C'est la vie", meaning "that's life". But that does not mean Palette can't be embarrassed or frustrated. In fact, she is slightly ashamed of her girlish nature. Now that she is living on her own she believes she has to act more like an adult, but she can't let go of some of her childish attitudes and interests. History Palette, in all truthfulness, is really just a normal girl. Born into a simple family with a mother, father, older sister, and little brother. She has lived in Spagonia for most of her life. The girl always had a fondness for art, starting with simple paper and crayons of course. Although she was more determined than others to improve, even though progress was very slow. But looking up to her sister (who was following passions of her own) gave Palette determination to keep going. After years of practice, her work was actually considered impressive enough to earn her a scholarship to a prestigious art academy in Enpire City. Palette excitedly accepted, eager to master her skills (as well as improve her english while overseas). However, on the plane to Empire City, there was an emergency landing. Nothing too serious, just a slight malfunction that would need a few hours to prepare. However, they happened to land on the Lost Hex, a little explored continent. While repairs were being made, Palette had wandered away from the others into the hex, and made an interesting discovery. A strange, small, alien creature appeared before her with a white body and rainbow wings. While she couldn't understand its language, Palette had heard about these creatures before: it was a wisp. But not just any wisp, this one was different from the others with its colors. As she tried to leave, the wisp followed her, despite her wishes, all the way back to the plane. But upon her return, she found that the other passengers and attendants were under attack by a warped, shadowed monster. In a panic, Palette scrambled to hide, but once she was safe, the little wisp still remained by her side. Without warning, the wisp dashed into her, and fused itself into her body. Palette was transformed, and found herself wearing a confusing red outfit, and feeling strength surging through her every core. As they were fused now, Palette could hear the wisp's voice, and it explained that it was a Rainbow Wisp, and that it had chosen her to fight and protect these people. Palette had her doubts as she stared upon the monster, but when she witnessed the others being hurt, she knew she couldn't stand here any longer. Standing up to the fight, she distracted the dark beast, drawing him away. With her newfound strength, she attacked, and the brawl was on. Punches, kicks, and scratches were swung. But in the end, Palette was victorious and the monster weakened. Before she knew it, the Rainbow Wisp unfused with her body, and flew right into the beast. It was overcome by a flash of light, and before they knew it, the monster was revealed to be a small, scrawny Zeti (another native of the Lost Hex). Upon seeing all the people, it scampered away in a panic, as if it had no memory of the prior events. After sorting out that whole mess, Palette along with the Rainbow Wisp arrived in Empire City, and along the way her new companion explained what must be done. That Zeti had been temporarily corrupted by an Anti-Wisp, a species of dangerous parasites who turn their victims into monsters. If not purified by a normal wisp soon enough, then the victim cannot be reverted and grow into larger and stronger monsters. Although the girl was hesitant, the Rainbow Wisp had faith in her that she could act as this planet's protector against the anti-wisps. So in the end, she agreed. From this day forward, Palette has been balancing her studies at the art academy, as well as learning her newfound transformations and battling the anti-wisps wherever they spring up in the city. Abilities Flight form Palette's flight form includes a golden shawl that, when unfolded, act like wings. These allow her to fly, making this form most useful for transportation. However she isn't a very strong flyer compared to characters with an innate ability to fly, and gets pushed around in storms easily. She is also weak to Speed Types in this form as she can't keep up with them. Speed form Her speed form, of course, allows her to run and move at high speeds. Her ability to dodge increases significantly, and while no one has officiallymeasured, her maximum speed is somewhere around 200-300 MPH. In this form she is weak to Power Types, because assuming she gets hit, she cannot easily withstand the heavy damage Power types deal. Power form Palette's power form increases her strength and defense, allowing her to take in and dish out a lot of damage. She hasn't been trained in self defense or any other combat skills, but she still does well enough with some normal punches and kicks. In this form she is weak to Flying types, as she can't really hit something up in the sky that she can't reach, and is vulnerable to ranged attacks. Weaknesses Without the Rainbow Wisp, Palette is practically nothing. She is an ordinary cat with ordinary skills, nothing special can save her. She can be beaten, burned, frozen, electrocuted, cut, etc. just about anything that hurts your average mortal being. That being said, the easiest way to defeat her when transformed is to try and find a way to separate her from the Rainbow Wisp. However that is rather difficult as there aren't easy methods to do so. Non-combat abilities Artistic skill Palette is talented with the visual arts, particularly painting. She has also experimented with other methods such as pastel, sculpting, photography, and graffiti. However she particularly sucks with digital drawing as she isn't very well versed in computer technology. But regardless her skills were enough to place her in an art school across the ocean, so that's pretty nice. Cat-related talents Being a member of the feline family, Palette is rather talented at climbing, and decently agile without her speed form. She also almost always lands on her feet after a fall. Relationships Amelia the Cat Anyone with observant eyes can tell that Palette has a crush on Amelia. She's everything Palette could want: Girl? Check. Strong? Check. Intelligent? Check. Mature? Check. Not to mention cute and charming. Basically a dreamboat. Amelia usually keeps Palette in check when the latter is going too far off the emotional end, and Palette brings more light into Amelia's life, even if she doesn't realize it herself. They work out for each other, and while Palette can't tell that her crush likes her back, she will know in time. Laika the Dog Palette considers herself a friend of Laika, however she finds it impossible to read her and thus is unsure if Laika feels mutual. They may hang out every once in a while, sharing snacks and conversations, but by the end of it, Palette realizes that she hardly knows a thing about her. Laika will never talk about herself, and it has made her concerned. The infrequent appearences of the dog, combined with random disappearences, does raise some suspicion. But Palette assumes that there is nothing really wrong or special with Laika. So they get along rather well, albeit not moving far past decent acquaintances. Trivia *Palette's first language is French, and she is starting to become much more fluent in English. However if she is frustrated she may revert to speaking French unintentionally. *The idea for a magical girl theme around Palette comes from her originally being simply an artistic character, but then I realized that wisps are a thing that have to do with colors (thus art), and they transform their users. You know what other living beings transform their users? Magical girl companions, like Kyubey, Luna, Tikki, and etc. Also I was watching Sailor Moon when I was considering this. *Her being french is also inspired by Miraculous Ladybug, a french cartoon in the magical girl genre. *Due to her accent she has difficulty pronouncing an "H" at the beginning of a word, and pronounces the soft "Th-" into an odd "Dz-" sound, and the sharp "Th-" sound with a simple "T-". *She actually swears a lot, but "censors" herself by switching to another language. Swears in english around her family, but swears in french around her friends. Gallery Ladybug Palette.png|fuck Chloe fuck Chole fuck Chloe FUCK CHLOE Palmelia Trade WIP 1.jpeg|I think this deserves attention Category:Females Category:Fancharacters Category:Characters